worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Spellbinding
Every wonder how a "Magic Staff or Magic Wand that casts Call Lightning" is made or could be made? Spellbinding that's how. To be sure this is an ability that would have to be learned/taught to only certain types of magic users (generic types such as Wizards in Fantasy or Ley Line Walkers in Rifts) and even then they are not able to do so until mid or higher levels (not sure exactly but at least 5th or 6th I would argue maybe even as high as 10th) There are two types of binding: Temporary and permanent. ---- Temporary binding: Choose an object to use. (Stick or Staff etc. Can use one time disposable object as well like stones) Focus on the object and cast the spell into it binding it to the object. Cost: PPE of the spell. Duration it will remain bound: 12 hours per level of experience until the object is used to cast the spell. After the time frame is up the magic energy seeps away and the spell is lost. Using the object: 1 PPE must be spent to activate the spell within the object casting the spell as per normal with the only resriction being the strength of spell based on the person who bound it. Yes this means the person who uses the item does not need to be the person who bound the spell to the item. However it does mean the person using the item must know the item has a spell bound to it. If they do not then the item just looks like a mundane stick or stone etc. The object is triggered by will and intent so this also means anyone can in theory use the item if they know what it is and how to trigger it since all living beings have a PPE base, albeit a minor one. ---- Permanent Binding: Focus on the object and cast the spell into it binding it to the object. Cost: PPE of the spell. This PPE is permanently lost. Also the magic user in question permanently loses the equivelent of the PPE cost in hit points (or MDC as the case may be) equal to PPE minus their level with the minimum cost being 10 HP/MDC. These hit points cannot be healed in any way whatsoever. The magic user is essentially binding a part of himself to the pbject along with the spell to permanently bind it all together. Duration it will remain bound: Permanent Using the object: 1 PPE must be spent to activate and trigger the spell within the object, casting the spell as per normal with the only resriction being the strength of spell based on the person who bound it. Yes this means the person who uses the item does not need to be the person who bound the spell to the item. However it does mean the person using the item must know the item has a spell bound to it. If they do not then the item just looks like a mundane stick of stone etc. The object is further restricted to only being able to cast the bound spell once per melee round. The object is triggered by will and intent so this also means anyone can in theory use the item if they know what it is and how to trigger it since all living beings have a PPE base, albeit a minor one. Multiple spells can theoretically be bound to a single object but the object in question is limited by size to some degree. Example as a guideline: 8-12 inches in length (20-20cm) can only have one spell bound to it. 12+ - 24 inches (30cm+ - 60cm) 2 spells, 24+ - 48 inches (60cm+ - 120cm) 3 spells, 48+ inches (120cm+) 4 spells. 54 is the maximum number of spells that can be bound. Also you can bind the same spell multiple times allowing it to be triggered that many times per melee round. Example: You can bind 3 energy bolt spells to a 48 inch walking stick in order to trigger the spell 3 times per melee. ---- Note 1 - You can apply the magic foci from Rifter 30 when binding a spell, keeping in mind the permanent hit point/MDC loss for a permanent binding is based on the PPE used to bind the spell so that can and will hurt most mages if done that way since those foci generally increase PPE cost by 50-100%. Note 2 - Anyone with sense magic will be able to tell that something is imbued with magic though not what it is imbued with....THAT would take some trial and error to figure out. Especially if more than one spell is bound to the object. ---- Example 1 - Ace the LLW wants to prepare for a 3 days trip. He is 8th level. So he decides to take a day to prep some stones by binding them with fire bolt for defending himself just in case. These stones will last 3 days (8th level at 12 hours per level) and will be cast as if they were a 8th level fire bolt. He only wants them for the trip so they are a temporary binding. Example 2 - Sasha the Wizard is going a pilgrimage to her homeland. She is 9th level. The trek will take weeks and can be dangerous. She decides to bind Armour of Ithan to her hooded cloak. She knows her personal cost is not insignificant (permanent loss of 10PPE as well as 10 hit points) but in the end it is worth it to her to have a 9th level Armour of Ithan spell she can call upon when needed without using her PPE base each time she needs to do so. ---- Classes that can spellbind - Wizard, Ley Line Walker, Ley Line Rifter, Shifter, High Magus, Lord Magus (more will be adde as I go through the books to determine who should and shouldn't be able to do this)